danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
Io non ho paura
thumb|350px|right|Il padre di Michele parla al figlio del bimbo rapito, e affronta le domande di Michele sul perché del rapimento thumb|350px|left|rumba verso il buco - ezio bosso העלילה - לפי הויקיפדיה הכללית thumb thumb הסרט מתרחש בשנת 1978, בעיירה בדיונית בשם אקווה טרוורסה בדרום איטליה, בחודשי הקיץ החמים ביותר של המאה. מישל בן התשע (ג 'וזפה כריסטיאנו) וקבוצה של חברים מסיירים על פני שדות החיטה חרוכה על אופניהם. בעוד חקירת חווה נטושה, מישל מגלה את מה שהוא מאמין להיות גופה של ילד בגילו בבור העמוק. הוא שומר את הסוד הנורא בפני עצמו, ואחר כך מחזיר את האתר כדי לגלות כי הנער, פיליפו (Mattia Di פיירו), הוא לא מת אבל חלש, מבולבל ולא מסוגל להסביר את הנוכחות שלו. מיקלה הביקורים אותו מספר פעמים, להביא לו מזון ומים. כאשר אביה של מישל לומד כי הוא ביקר פיליפו, הוא מאיים להכות אותו אם הוא אי פעם חוזרת לבקר פיליפו שוב. בסופו של דבר, מישל לומד פיליפו נחטף וכי כמעט כל המבוגרים בקהילה זעירה, כולל ההורים שלו, הם מעורבים. מיקלה מחליט לעזור פיליפו. למרות פיליפו הועברה למיקום אחר, אחד הנערים אומר מישל איפה הוא. כמו המבוגרים בסרט הם דנים מי יהרוג פיליפו, מישל יוצא למצוא את פיליפו ולהציל אותו. אביה של מישל שואבת את הגפרור הקצר, והולך להרוג פיליפו. במקום זאת, הוא מסיים את הירי בבן שלו. הסרט מסתיים בשדה אחרי ההצלה של פיליפו כאשר מסוקים מגיעים, שבו לכאורה Fillipo נשמר ואת מיקלה שורדת The film takes place in 1978, in a fictional town called Acqua Traverse in Southern Italy, during the hottest summer of the century. Nine-year-old Michele (Giuseppe Cristiano) and a group of friends set out across the scorched wheat fields on their bikes. While exploring a deserted farmhouse, Michele discovers what he believes to be the dead body of a boy his own age in a cavernous hole. He keeps the horrific secret to himself, and later returns to the site to find that the boy, Filippo (Mattia Di Pierro), is not dead but weak, confused and unable to account for his own presence. Michele visits him several times, bringing him food and water. When Michele's father learns that he has been visiting Filippo, he threatens to beat him if he ever goes back to visit Filippo again. Eventually, Michele learns that Filippo was kidnapped and that virtually every adult in the tiny community, including his own parents, are involved. Michele decides to help Filippo. Even though Filippo has been moved to another location, one of the boys tells Michele where he is. As the adults in the film are discussing who will kill Filippo, Michele sets out to find Filippo and save him. Michele's father draws the short match, and goes to kill Filippo. Instead, he ends up shooting his own son. The film ends on a field after Filippo's rescue when helicopters arrive, where ostensibly Fillipo is saved and Michele survives בקורת איטלקית התכונה מן הרומנים היפים של ניקולס עמאן - זה אותו מינון רוך ואכזריות חכם, מתח שירה, פסיכולוגית אינטרוספקציה ואת פעילות - הגיבורים המוחלט של הסרט של גבריאל סלבטורי. זהו מסע שמש עצלה של דרום שלנו. כמו קרן, את חריקת הצרצרים, מיכאל (כריסטיאן בראבו ג 'וזף) מעביר את הימים האופניים אל אחד עם קבוצות קטנות של חברים, בתוך איזו דינמיקה קבוצתית כוח יחסי הם מעידים כבר טיפוסי של המבוגר? גיל. בין תחרות ו עונש, את הילד דלת incapperà בסיסי מלכודת וזה עכשווי ITS בשבי. מייקל יגלה מהר זה כל הארץ, ו-ITS ההורים לכן גם הוא לא זר תהפוכה. סימני הסרט הבוגר המבוצעת אחת של מנהל, זה אותו להלוות Professionality וצוות הרגישות שלו לסיפור של ההיסטוריה אחת לאנגלית. אחד המפורשת אינה מחסור אינה להצביע על צפון דרום דיאלקטיקה מהרבה זה סימן את גורלם של שלנו במדינה. Abatantuono מכוער בגיל בכוונה, היא ראויה של הנמקה עבור ITS כישרון עוררין. הצילום במיוחד טיפול של שחזור התקופה, בחירה מצוינת של האור, נלקח מתוך המכונה עד לגובה הילד מדגישה את הנבחר הפרספקטיבה. הסרט, כי הוא נמצא האיזון בין הסיפור של היווצרות ו מותחן הוא מאוד גם להשאיל לקרוא אחד הפסיכואנליטית: המכאיב אובדן? תמימות שלב הכרחי כדי להגדיל את, כרוך? קבלה משלו של "הצל ולכן כפולה של ממש. אני לא האם פחד? זה מדבר אל כל ועל ימשכו יותר:? שוב אישור מחדש של רגע מאושר בחיי הקולנוע האיטלקי. מריילה מינה · הקיץ, סוף השנה? 70: מוקף ב דרומי כפר? איטליה משדות התבואה כדי להיות מוכן בצור, בן העשר, מגלה מייקל, בעוד כדי לסגור את החור הנטוש החווה, ילד של באותו גיל של השם פיליפ. לטלוויזיה en מגלה את זה נחטף ושל אמצעי ג? גם להזין אביו אורן: אבל זה בורח בגלל רוע רב. התכונה מן הרומאן שמו של ניקולו Ammaniti (גם עם scripteriter אל רגיש סקה מרציאנו), הבוגר יותר רגיש? אולי על ידי מ ואחד beautifulst Salvatores איטלקית הסרטים של השנים האחרונות: הילד הפך לחלוטין מדוד, עם העין השלישית של חדר הקולנוע לגבהים נמוכים כמו להחזיר קריינות בגוף ראשון של Ammaniti, זה כדי לחפור יותר אינטימי ומורכב על? החפות? אבל האכזריות הילדות זה מזכיר גם ב-ITS, שלו זה לעורר לאומי האמת (עוגיות רינגו ואת קיט קאט ', אמיליו אמונה קורא את הגונדולות Tg1 ו הוונציאני) וכן המשל ללא / הזמן מקום, עובד מעט ידוע כמו נפלא משתקפת על העור או תיאורים suras של המחוזות האמריקני של המלך הטוב ביותר. ב-Apulian לוק גותי וזה מובן מאליו נושאים beloveds לחזור הבמאי כמו אלה הבריחה ושל? הבנה בין אבות בנים, זה הופך תהפוכה יוצאת דופן יומית של? ידידות בין שני ילדים: התלוי קסם? אווירה של הגבול - בין גזע נשימה כדי ב באמצעים דגנים האוזניים מהרוח עבר קבוצה קטנה של נערים נראה המאפיה שבט, מאיים סערות אבל חלוף קיצי לכן לא מרגיע ובעלי חיים - מבט של משתתף Salvatores הוא מלוטש שהוגשו אומר את האמת עם עיניים של ילד בגוף של חיוב אופייניות תהליכי טרום ההתבגרות, כמו זה של? זיהוי (בתחילת מטפורי, ממש עד הסוף הגוף), הפחד של פירוק שלה, את החשיפה, השתתפות ו זה? זיהוי, מודעות החזקה עצמית (ל בחזקת ידי המפלצת כעת להפוך ילד משותף, הגיבורים יאמרו: "הם מיקלה Amitrano, החמישית ב '). של נס בתרחיש למופת, עם יותר מדי משוחח רזה אותנטי (הילד שמדבר על oxymorons להפוך של לא גם בלי חשבון "אתה אומר את זה תוכנית לצרוח יותר "), כדי לבצע או לא להשפיע החיוך. רק חלק הריר של הסגנון (כדוגמה הראשונה סובייקטיבית מטושטש אחד פיליפ זה מפריע שאומץ קוהרנטיות novellistic עד לרגע זה) חלק או לסלוח דרישות עודף של תסריטים, אחד מקומץ של השחקנים מושלמת (עם פתק על אחד רע של Abatantuono), את השימוש הנבון המקומות הדרומי צחיח, באסיפה נעול ללא להיות עכשיו הפולש חוויות נושאים רביעיית נפלא ד? קשתות של אציו Bosso ו Pepo Scherman בעמודה מהדהד: ב אונקיות הסדר, הסרט של Salvatores נפוליטנית יש שמח הציבור קריטי, גם בגלל ניתוח התערובת? של תרבותי הרגשות ולהשתמש הסרט הפופולרי הביצועים של ואכן המונים הוא ללא דופי. Beautifulst אגדה בסוף עם הכנסות בלתי הראשונה של המשטרה ב היסטוריה: את הרומן, את המטרה, היה מעורפל יותר, אבל אותו בעמאן? כמעט ITS חושב מה עובד כמו בסרטים על נייר? הצהיר כי אם הוא חשב את זה בגוף שלישי (כמו הבמאי unavoidablly גורם) היה זהה. D? כבוד להזכיר את זה על התואר, עם זאת אופיינית הנושא העצמי של האגו החזק של הילדים. דרמה 108? * * * * רוברטו תרמה כדי אתה כאשר חם בחודש אוגוסט, אל דרום, חום לח כי אתה התחתונים מקלות בתחת, ואת ההופעות "לנשום זיעה. כאשר רוח חמימה אוגוסט זה לא מושך, או גרוע מכך עדיין שם "חמסין בקיץ לדרום כל פעילות" האדם נראה בלתי אפשרי, גם הכי "נעים, גם לשחק. החום הזה של Salvatores Melfi לא שם "ו -" עקבות, או הסימפטומים לבד טובים: החזה המיוזע של אישה מגהצים את מי זה מול המאוורר, אולי מסמן רק אחד מהם זה הדיכוי Ammaniti בספר מצליח עושה אותנו לעמוד על דף אחר דף. Salvatores במקום זאת בוחר בצילום תמציתיות ו patinated זה שניתנו לי קשה לקבל לוהטת לי אחד זיעה דביקה והיסטוריה העוני ": ו 'יפה, את הסרט הזה, אנחנו מסכים, ו 'יפה, כי "נמשכים מאחד הפך מאוד היסטוריה מרשימה ויפה "למה" ואת ", אבל טועה האור ", לפחות עבורי. אני זה חום - יותר לספר Salvatores שידע בדרום - היה צריך לתפוס את זה בכוונה, ראה במקום זאת קורבן זה בודק טעים קטן קטן שנראים הצע אוויר צלול ו צלול זה כדי Melfi באותן שנים, במהלך ההיסטוריה, לא רק היה. Mafe קולנועית העונה הנוכחית ייזכר כמו זה אחד היסוד משליך שוב את הקולנוע האיטלקי. בתעשייה שלנו עובד של המחבר על החיים השוק העכשווי, אבל ההיסטוריה של אמינות הזדהות עם דמויות של הציבור אין לו הצורך. לבסוף נראה כי סינופסיס, לשוחח, צביעה של הדמויות האם נלכד שלנו רמה טובה של הצילום? ההזדקנות, אייבל לכבוש מחדש את הציבור. נצל את היתרון של אוויר צח חדש על גבריאל Salvatores מגיע הצלולויד האיטלקי גם. Salvatores הוא ללא ספק, מנהל טכני מ דיסקרטי ואת הראייה המטען, להיות יבש אבל מן השיעורים של השירה שלו המחבר. אם הם היו בתחילת הקריירה מקובלים, לפעמים נוצר גם אותם, ההיסטוריה של שלו? " הרוע של ידידות ושותפות להימלט מן הערכים שתגדיר מן הצריכה העכשווי העולם, בקיצור הקולנוע הזמן ITS הפוך חוזרים סטריאוטיפית ולא, נניח, אמרו. אחדים ניסו את זה אתה חוויות אותם (ושיניים נירוונה) לסירוגין עם הון שינוי HAD המסלול וניסה את הרישום. בדיחה של הגורל הוא פשוט סרט קלאסי, חזק, קומפקטי, מרגש כמו שאני פחד אין לו לזרוק שוב את שמו של הבמאי. הרומן היפה של Ammaniti היא הרבה יותר קולנועית אחת. לא מחבר אותו מעולם לא הכחיש חשוב מאוד infuence של הסרט ב-ITS אמנותית הווריד. Ammaniti גם הוא scripteriter של הסרט. C? האם לא להיות מופתעת משום אם אחרי הסרט, מילה במילה, את הרומן. אנו מוצאים שוב משוחח בסרט אפקטיבי, מאשר לספק עיצובים אישים לך אותו בזהירות כדי רזון ספרותית לנו (Abatantuono, חזיר קטן יותר, הוא יותר אמין). בטוח כתוב בדף היא עשירה יותר מסתורין של מרחף, הסכרים בין השורות של הדמות, הסרט הוא ריאליסטי גלוי נשמע לכן מטבעו העבודה. Salvatores המושבים לגובה החדר של הגיבורים הילד. תמים בכוונה בורח שוב את נקודת המבט? ידיעת הכל. הצופה מוזמן לגלות את המסתורין החיים בעיניים של הגיבורים. מאת מקרוב נקודת המבט הקולנועית צילום יש את הפטינה של זהב supereight בסרטים. סרטי חובבים זה החזיר שבעים שנה ב עם תמונות כרומטיים במיוחד את החיים של משפחות איטלקיות. L? שימוש בצבע מחליף את השפה thinnesses, הצילום? להפוך את הריאליזם-hyper המשל ואת הקסם. L? הגדרת עמוק בשדות החיטה של איטליה, דרום, נשיקות לך מהשמש תמידי, מאפשר לכל? המחבר לשחק עם קצוות, אני? החושך והאור. L? החושך הזה הוא תעלומה מוסתר מתחת לאוזניים, מיריאד ד? זה חיות וחרקים חבויים. אופי נורא מפלצתי של תשתית, כי רישום ברור מתנגד לאוויר מרהיב הבהירות של נוף מתקדם (פעמים צילמו את הפלסטיק יותר מדי, נראה עד אוגוסט נלקח מתוך אחד פרסומות Barilla). את האור הצבע של העולם שייך? הילדות,? החושך זה צל אחד של המבוגרים. פיליפ החטופים ילד ירידה יש בה חור ומאמין מינן, מייקל יצטרך להתמודד עם החושך? כדי בשורה. הקשר בין עולם המבוגרים הינקות היא קיימת. הם הקטבים שהם האם לא נגעו, בדיוק כמו האור ואת? צל. בעולם אינפנטילי הגבול בין טוב לרע היא זמנים ברורים. האכזריות היא נוכחת משחקים, בעוד משחק של החשש הוא נלקח מאיתנו, דרך המשל לבין הפנטזיה. המיתולוגי האמיתי, לשמר את החלום המסתורין של החיים. Salvatores יש לשים סוף סוף את ההיסטוריה שירות של המראה ואת הטכניקה. הרבה רוב נמנע זה אחד הסרטים הקודמים, גרמה השוואה עם דף כתוב פורייה. החדר רהיטים משחק עם המבטים אחד מתמשך שולח בחזרה בין מול אלה. עליות וירידות, בתוך ומחוץ, גדול וקטנים. גאומטריות מורכבות נובעים מן התנועות של נלקח מתוך מכונת להפוך את המבול? התמונה. כדי פעמים? להתבולל, על הצילום אפית כדי המערבי. לחלקים כמה שקפים בסוף וגם מיותר אבל המוזיקה היפה, סרט יבש, מדויקת. נקה L ליניארי? חשיפה מנוף פטינה בטוח תעלומה הרומן, אבל זה הופך פחות צדק. אני לא צריך לפחד זה אני סרט ומדגים בעת ובעונה אחת על חיפוש משמעות משלו. בטוח הוא מתעמת עם אמצעי קולנועית להביע לך עם זה הספרות ובושה לא ליצור בריא ופורה הוליווד להראות. פול Bronzetti קיץ, מרחבים המכריע של החיטה, את השלווה והשקט הקמפיין הסוער, רעש עמום של הצרצרים, את הפסוק נשרים גבוה ורחוק, חריקת ארבעה זוגות אופניים, קולות של ארבעה בנים. הם תמיד הולכים על האופניים, לשחק טוב, ולפעמים אפילו בורח כמה גזעים, עם עונש עבור המפסידים. זה כל כך מיכאל, אחד הנערים, מציעה היום לעשות תשובה במקום קבוצת שמנמנה הנשי, תמיד הקורבן ראש, גולגולת. מאוזנת על הקורה בבית נטוש, ולאחר מכן למטה בקפיצה נחמד. כפרה הצלחה. לפחות עד שתאבד את המשקפיים של אחותי כי ליפול מהכיס. אם הם הולכים, כאשר מייקל חייב לחזור לבד כדי לאחזר משקפיים. נמצא, הן נייר מבריק ויפה מכוסה קש. אנחנו הולכים על, חבטה, כמו חייב להיות ריק. תרים את הצלחת, חור. הוא משקיף על שמיכה ברגל גסה. מאז הילד יהיה שלום יותר, הפך מנוכר הקבוצה ללמוד לחיות עם הסוד הנורא שלו. ו 'כאילו היה זה אחיו, אח מבודד ושמר על חור מטורף כל כך, כל כך מדהים מייקל, בעוד שתי מערכות יחסים לאט ידידות. יש שני עולמות, שני רקעים, שתי מציאויות שונה לגמרי וזה בניגוד היטב ייצג גם מבחינה חזותית, וכן חום כהה, השני בהירי עור, הראשון גבוה, חזק וחזק, השני דקות, חלש וכנוע. ו 'למה כשאתה לגלות הן נכנסו בכיתה החמישית לבטא מחייך, "אנחנו שווים", הפעם היא כמעט נעה. זה כמעט נראה כמו הסיפור הישן של עשירים עניים, מיקלה יעזור לילד להתאושש לאט אמון, כדי להודיע לו כי הוא לא מת. תעזור להתחיל את החיים מחדש. מצבי רוח, רגשות, חזקים רגשות הם כל שניתנו גם על ידי וגם על המסך Salvatores מנהל מוצלח הוא השימוש סובייקטיבית מאפשרת לצופה להיכנס להיסטוריה, לחיות יחד עם שני ילדים רגעים אינטנסיבי ביותר. E "עבור זה הסרט כולל כל כך הרבה. כל נמצאים סובייקטיבית הגדולה רגשות: שדות מירוץ נוגע בקצה האצבעות של חיטה, הפעם הראשונה מייקל מביט אל חור, ובמיוחד כאשר מייקל מביא בפעם הראשונה הילד מתוך הבור. הדלת אל כתף כמו ענק טוב, הילד מתקשה לפקוח את עיניו במשך יותר מדי אור, ובשלב זה כמה פעמים המסך הופך שחור טשטוש ראייה של שדה חיטה, רק רציתי לשחזר את התחושה האמיתית של הקושי של הילד. מאוד רמזים. ו 'הערה גם ריאליזם חזק שבעזרתו הם ייצג את הדמויות והמקומות: יוצא דופן הפשטות של נימוסים, את הפשטות (לא בלי אירוניה) הדיאלוגים, את ערות קירות של בתים יושב, העוני של אובייקטים ייצג (רק להסתכל מכונת כביסה הישן שעליו לשחק ילדים מפונקים יידוי אבנים, כאובייקט רק בסצינה או שתי עגבניות על השולחן, לכאורה, כמו ארוחת ערב בנים, או את האופניים הישנים אותו). הכל מאוד פשוט חשוף חיוני, בהתחשב המינימום, ומסיבה זו, נכון, אמיתית. זה עוזר גם לערב את הצופה. שים לב גם רמז דק בסגנון. האם שינוי צבע, שבהכרח כרוך לשנות את ההיסטוריה: צבעים חמים, השולט ב חלק של הסרט, שמש, תירס, וכל דבר ששייך היקום סמנטי של הקיץ, שימוש בצבעים מגניב, הדומיננטיות של כחול ואפור, במיוחד כאשר ייצג את הבית לראות אם הגשם בחוץ. ירדו גשמים עזים כאשר מייקל מגלה כי הילד אינו יותר בתוך הבור. השינוי מנבא צבע שינוי חד הנרטיב. רגע הפסק, מאוד משמעותי בסרט, הוא כאשר מייקל רואה את threshings הראשון: טרקטורים עובר על שדות, מחליק את התבואה ויצירת מסלולים אמיתיים. זה היסטוריה עשירה, נכון באופן דרמטי, שבו היא גם זה הניגוד בין עולם המבוגרים ושל הילדים, האויבת הראשונה, מסתורי, כעס (למרות כמה הבזק של שלווה בתוך משק הבית), השני טהור, תמים ופשוט מרגיע. זה יהיה ילדיהם לתת למבוגרים לקח, לקח ערכים באמת משנה בחיים. כדי סופי למעשה, מרגש, באמת להישאר במתח. מרתה Fresolone המקור המקור Feature from the beautiful novel of Niccolò Ammaniti - that it doses tenderness and cruelty wise, suspense and poetry, psychological introspection and action - absolute protagonist of the film of Gabriel Salvatores it is the sunny and lazy campaign of our South. Like foundation the squeaking of the cicale, Michele (Bravo Christian Giuseppe) passes the days in bicycle with to one small band of friends, all?interno of which dynamics of group and the force ratios are evidenced already, typical the adult dell?età. Between a contest and a punishment, the child incapperà in a rudimentale trap door, in which a its contemporary is held captive . Michele will discover soon that the country all, and therefore also its parents, is not stranger to the vicissitude. The film marks the mature carried out one of the director, that it lend the own professionality and staff sensibility to the story of one history all Italian. An implicit one does not lack does not point out to the dialectic north-south than a lot it has marked the destinies of our country. Abatantuono imbruttito and aged on purpose, it deserves of being cited for its incontestable bravura. Extremely taken care of the reconstruction of the period, excellent the choice of the light, the machine from taken to height child emphasizes the chosen perspective. The film, that it is in the balance between the story of formation and the thriller, very is lend also to one psicoanalitica reading: the painful loss dell?innocenza, necessary stage to the increase, involves l? accettazione of the own shadow and therefore of just double. I do not have fear? it speaks to all and it will appeal to more: un?ennesima reaffirmation of the happy moment that lives the Italian cinema. Mariella Minna ° Summer, year-end?70: in a encircled southern village dell?Italia from ready grain fields to being mietuti, the ten-year-old Michele discovers, in a hole close to casolare abandoned, a child of the same age of Filippo name. To the television it discovers that it has been kidnapped and that of means c?entra also its father Pine: but it escapes to it because of much badness. Feature from the novel omonimo of Niccolò Ammaniti (also scripteriter with to the delicate Francesca Marciano), more mature and sensitive l? opera perhaps than Salvatores and one of beautifulst Italian films of the last years: completely turned to child measure, with the third eye of the cinema camera to low heights like giving back the narration in first person of Ammaniti, it is a intimista digging much and complex sull?innocenza dell? infanzia but also on its cruelty that recalls, in this its to stir national truth (biscotti Ringo and Kit-Kat, Emilio Faith that reads to the Tg1 and veneziane gondolas) and fable without tempo/senza place, little known works like the mirabile Reflected on the skin or sure descriptions of province American of the best King. In a lucano-pugliese gotico in which obvious topics return beloveds to the director like those of the escape and dell?incomprensione between fathers and sons, it becomes extraordinary the daily vicissitude of un? amicizia between two children: magically suspended in un? atmosfera of frontier - between race to perdifiato in means to grain ears moved from the wind and small group of boys who seem clan mafia, threatening but ephemeral summery storms and reassuring animals not therefore - the look partecipe of Salvatores lucidissimo and is submitted in telling the truth with the eyes of a child and in the debit body to the typical pre-adolescenziali processes, like that dell?identificazione (all?inizio metaforico, to the quite corporea end), of the fear and of its dissolvimento, the svelamento, the participation and dell?immedesimazione, the strongest autoconsapevolezza (to the presumed monster by now become a common child, the protagonist will say: "they are Michele Amitrano, Fifth B"). Of a miraculous esemplarità the scenario, with too much converses scarni and authentic (the child who speaks for ossimori without to become of not even account: "you say it to scream more plan") in order not to affect or to make sorridere. Just some slobber of style (as an example the first subjective one sfocata of Filippo that interrupts the adopted novellistic coherence until that moment) or some pardonable excess for script requirements, one manciata of perfect actors (with a note on the bad one of Abatantuono), the wisest use of the riarse locations southern, a assembly locked without being invading or experiences them and a wonderful quartet d?archi of Ezio Bosso and Pepo Scherman in sonorous column: in order once, a film of the Salvatores Neapolitan has pleased critical and public, also because l?impasto of cultured analysis of the feelings and spettacolar-popular cinema to use of the masses he is indeed inappuntabile. Beautifulst the fiabesco end, with the first invisibile income of the police in the history: the novel, to the purpose, was more ambiguous, but same Ammaniti? what thinks its works nearly like film on paper? it has declared that if had thought it in third person (like a director unavoidablly makes), would have been identical. D?onore mention for the title it, with that typical autoreferenziale subject of the strongest ego of the children. DRAMM 108? * * * * Roberto Donates To You When ago warm, to the South, that humid warmth that you sticks the mutande to the culo, the impression e' to breathe sweat. When ago warm and it does not pull wind, or worse still there e' the sirocco, in summer to the south any attivita' human seems impossible, also the piu' pleasant, also to play. Of this warmth in the Melfi di Salvatores not there e' trace, or better symptoms are alone: the sudato chest of a woman whom it irons in front of a fan, perhaps only marks them of the oppression that Ammaniti in the book succeeds makes us to endure page after page. Salvatores chooses instead a patinated photography tersa and that me has rendered difficult to get passionate me to one sweat history viscida and poverta ': e' beautiful, this film, we agree, e' beautiful perche' drawn from one very turned beautiful remarkable history and e' perche' e', but the mistaken light e', at least for me. I that warmth - than Salvatores he has known to tell in South - would have intentional to perceive it, instead seeing sacrificed it to delicious small small checks that seem to suggest a air tersa and limpid that to Melfi, in those years, during that history, just not was. Mafe The present cinematographic season will be remembered like that fundamental one for throws again of the Italian cinema. Of autoriali capolavori our industry for living in the contemporary market, but of credibility of history and identification of the public with the personages does not have need. Finally he seems that the sinossi, converse, the coloriture of the characters have caught up in our cinematography a good level d?affinamento, able to reconquer the public. Giovarsi of the new fresh air on the Italian celluloid Gabriel Salvatores reaches also. Salvatores is undoubtedly a director from the discreet technical and visual baggage, become parched but from the standardization of the own autoriale poetica. If to beginning career they were acceptable, at times also originates them, its history d? amicizia male and of compartecipazione to the escape from the values you set up from the consumistico contemporary world, in short time its cinematography had become repetitive and stereotyped, they said supposing. Some trying to you it experiences them (Teeth and Nirvana) with alternate fortunes had tried the change of route and registry. Joke of the destiny, is just a film classic, intense, compact, moving like I does not have fear to throw again the name of the director. The beautiful novel of Ammaniti is much cinematographic one. The same author has not never denied un?importante infuence of the cinema on its artistic vein. Ammaniti is also the scripteriter of the film. C?è not to be astonished therefore if the film follows, pedissequamente, the novel. We find again in the lungometraggio converses effective, than they deliver personages it designs to you with cure and literary thinness to us ( Abatantuono, much little gigione, is more credible). Sure the written page is richer than mystery and of drifts, sluices between the lines dell?immaginazione, the cinema is realistic visible and audible work and therefore by nature. Salvatores, places the room to height of the child protagonist. The intentionally ingenuous point of view escapes again l? onniscienza. The spectator is invited to discover the mystery of the life with the eyes of the protagonist. From the closely cinematographic point of view the photography has the patina golden of the filmini in supereight. The filmini amatoriali that in years seventy gave back with particular chromatic images the life of the Italian families. L?uso of the color replaces the linguistiche thinnesses, photographic l?iperrealismo trasfigura in the fable and the magic. L?ambientazione in the deep grain fields of the south Italy, kisses to you from the sun perennially, allows all?autore to play with the ends, l? oscurità and the light. L?oscurità is the mystery that is hidden under the ears, the myriad d?animali and bugs that live hidden. The terrible and monstrous nature of the sottosuolo that one clearly opposes to the splendid air and lucentezza of the advanced landscape (to times photographed too much plastic, ago to seem taken from one spot of the Barilla). The light and the color belong to the world dell?infanzia, l?oscurità and the penumbra to that one of the adults. Filippo the kidnapped child has decreased in a hole and it believes dead man, Michele will have to be confronted with l?oscurità in order to row. The relationship between world of the adults and infancy is nonexistent. They are poles contrapposti that they are not touched, just like the light and l?ombra. In the infantile world the border between good and evil is to times indistinct. The cruelty is present in the games, while game of the fear is taken to us, through the fable and the fantasy. Mitizzando the real one, preservando the dream and the mystery of the life. Salvatores has finally put to the service of the history the look and the technique. The much most withheld one that in the previous films, has rendered the comparison with the written page fertile. The mobile room plays with the looks in a continuous one sends back between the opposite ones. Ups and downs, outside and inside, large small and. Complex geometries traced from the movements of the taken machine from render flood l?immagine. To times l? assimilano, for epica, to the cinematography western. To part some slide in the end and a beautiful but redundant music, the lungometraggio is dry, precise. Clear and linear L?esposizione, lever a sure patina of mystery to the novel, but renders it justice equally. I do not have fear I am a cinema that illustrates and at the same time search on own means. Sure he confronts cinematographic means express to you with that literary and shame not to generate a healthy and fecund Hollywoodiano show. Paolo Bronzetti Piena estate, immense distese di grano, la calma e il silenzio della campagna infuocata, il rumore sordo delle cicale, il verso di aquile alte e lontane, il cigolio di quattro biciclette, gli schiamazzi di quattro ragazzi. Vanno sempre in bicicletta loro, giocano così, e qualche volta ci scappa anche qualche gara, con penitenza per chi perde. E’ così che Michele, uno dei ragazzi, si offre un giorno di fare la penitenza al posto della femmina del gruppetto, grassottella, da sempre vittima del capo, il Teschio. In bilico su una trave sospesa in una casa abbandonata, e poi giù con un bel salto. Penitenza riuscita. Almeno fino a quando non si perde gli occhiali della sorellina, che gli cadono dalla tasca. Se ne stanno andando, quando Michele deve tornare indietro da solo per recuperare gli occhiali. Li trova, sono su una bella lamina luccicante ricoperta di fieno. Ci cammina sopra, rumore sordo, sotto deve esserci il vuoto. Alza la lamina, un buco. Si affaccia, una coperta e un piede sporco. Da quel momento il bambino non avrà più pace, si estrania dal gruppo e impara a convivere con il suo orribile segreto. E’ come se fosse suo fratello, un fratello isolato e tenuto in un buco perché pazzo, così fantastica Michele, mentre tra i due si instaura pian piano un rapporto di amicizia. Sono due mondi, due estrazioni sociali, due realtà completamente differenti e questo contrasto è ben rappresentato anche visivamente: uno moro e scuro, l’altro biondo con la pelle chiara; il primo alto, forte e robusto, l’altro minuto, debole e arrendevole. E’ per questo che quando si scoprono entrambi iscritti alla classe quinta e pronunciano sorridendo "siamo uguali", il momento risulta quasi commovente. Sembra quasi la vecchia storia del ricco e del povero, Michele aiuterà pian piano il bambino a recuperare fiducia, a fargli capire che non è morto. Lo aiuterà a ricominciare a vivere. Gli stati d’animo, le sensazioni, le forti emozioni sono tutte ottimamente rese sullo schermo dalla ben riuscita regia di Salvatores: è l’uso delle soggettive che permette allo spettatore di entrare nella storia, di vivere insieme ai due bambini i momenti più intensi. E’ per questo che il film coinvolge così tanto. Sono tutte in soggettiva le emozioni più grandi: le corse nei campi sfiorando con la punta delle dita il grano; la prima volta che Michele guarda dentro il buco; e soprattutto quando Michele porta per la prima volta il bambino fuori dal buco. Lo porta in spalla come un gigante buono, il bambino fa fatica ad aprire gli occhi per la troppa luce, e a questo punto si alternano più volte schermo nero e visione sfuocata del campo di grano, proprio a voler riprodurre la reale sensazione di difficoltà del bambino. Molto suggestivo. E’ da notare anche il forte realismo con cui vengono rappresentati i personaggi e i luoghi: la straordinaria semplicità dei costumi, l’essenzialità (non senza ironia) dei dialoghi, la nudità delle case arroccate e dei muretti, la povertà degli oggetti rappresentati (basti pensare alla lavatrice vecchia e rovinata su cui per giocare i ragazzi tiravano i sassi, quale unico oggetto presente nella scena; o ai due pomodori sul tavolo, come presunta cena dei ragazzi; o alle stesse biciclette vecchie). Tutto è molto semplice e scarno, essenziale, reso al minimo, e proprio per questo, vero, reale. Anche questo contribuisce a coinvolgere lo spettatore. Da notare poi una sottile nota stilistica. Avviene un cambiamento di colori, che inevitabilmente comporta un cambiamento nella storia: dai colori caldi, predominanti nella prima parte del film, sole, grano, e tutto ciò che appartiene all’universo semantico dell’estate, all’uso dei colori freddi, predominanza di azzurri e grigi, soprattutto quando viene rappresentata la casa, e guarda caso in esterno la pioggia. Piove a dirotto quando Michele scopre che il bambino non è più nel buco. Il cambiamento a livello cromatico preannuncia quindi un forte cambiamento a livello narrativo. Il momento di cesura, molto significativo all’interno del film, è quando Michele vede le prime trebbiature: trattori che passano sui campi, rasando il grano, e creando dei veri e propri sentieri. E’ una storia intensa, drammaticamente vera, dove è ben presente il contrasto tra il mondo adulto e quello dei bambini, il primo ostile, misterioso, arrabbiato (nonostante qualche sprazzo di serenità all’interno del nucleo familiare), l’altro puro, innocente, di una semplicità disarmante. E saranno proprio i bambini a dare una lezione agli adulti, una lezione sui valori che veramente contano nella vita. Un finale ad effetto, emozionante, fa restare davvero col fiato sospeso. Marta Fresolone קטגוריה:סרטים איטלקים